Sacrifices Of Love
by Addin Uchiha Sagakishiro
Summary: (Contest deleted, Update Chapter 4) Alucard,seorang demon hunter yang ditakuti. Ia memiliki dendam pada Argus. Yang rupanya menyuruh para iblis membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Namun, siapa tahu ternyata di tengah perjalanan untuk ke Land of Dawn, mencari Argus, ia bakal bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi takdirnya nanti. Benarkah Begitu?
1. Prolog

**Sacrifices of Love**

 **A Mobile Legends Fanfiction**

 **Rated: T**

 **Main Character:**

 **Alucard, Miya, Zilong, Freya, Hayabusa, Kagura, Clint, Layla.**

 **Summary :**

" **Kita semua akan bertahan, berkorban, demi cinta kita. Bahkan bila maut taruhannya... Kita pasti bersedia" – Alucard**

" **Itulah kekuatan, kekuatan yang dapat membantu maupun membunuh. Cinta" – Zilong**

" **Kau maupun diriku tidak akan ada dasar tujuan untuk hidup, bila tiada cinta untuk diberikan atau diterima." – Hayabusa**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **Don't Forget to Review!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Prolog**

 ***Alucard Pov***

Aku Alucard. Seorang demon hunter. Siapa aku sebenarnya tidak penting, aku pun tidak peduli. Aku dikenal kejam (terhadap iblis atau orang yang menghalangiku), tak memiliki ampun pada yang mengangguku. Kalau kuingat lagi walau kuakui aku sangat benci untuk mengingat ini kembali. Saat ... orang tuaku dibunuh para iblis.

 ****Flashback On***

" _Alucard ! Lari ! Berlindunglah! Cari tempat aman!" ayah Alucard berteriak pada anaknya saat bertarung._

" _Ayah! Ibu!" teriak Alucard kecil yang menangis sambil melihat ayah dan ibunya kewalahan melawan para iblis itu._

 _Tiba – tiba ibu Alucard terpental dan mendarat dengan kasar di dekat Alucard yang segera menghampiri ibunya._

" _Alu, dengarkan... Uhuk! Ini permintaan Ayah dan Ibu yang terakhir... Uhuk! Segera pergi dan berlindunglah, cari tempat aman... Ibu menyayangimu..." pinta Ibu Alucard yang tiba tiba kepalanya telah tertancap sebuah pedang, menewaskan ibu Alucard seketika. Dilihatnya bahwa ayahnya juga tewas akibat iblis iblis itu,_

' _Brengsek' batinnya_

 _Alucard mengambil pedang yang menewaskan ibunya, entah bagaimana tiba - tiba. Ia 'menari 'diantara iblis iblis itu, tebasannya membunuh satu persatu iblis disana. Ia terus 'menari' dalam tarian kematian. 'Tarian' yang secara alami dipelajari Alucard dan yang membuatnya sampai menjadi sekarang seperti ini._

 _Saat semua iblis habis dibunuh olehnya. Ia berbalik. Memberi penghormatan terakhir pada Ayah dan Ibunya. Ia pun pergi. Tanpa arah dan tujuan..._

 ***Flashback Off***

Dulu kuakui aku adalah anak yang ceria, periang, dan selalu tertawa. Teman masa kecilku, Zilong dan Hayabusa yang aku temui setelah "tragedi" itu... Hanya mereka berdua yang dapat membuatku tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Yah, kuakui, aku ingin berubah, namun aku sudah terlanjur seperti ini. Harus ada figur dalam hidupku yang dapat mengubahku. Namun sampai sekarang orang itu masih belum ada. Hingga pada saatnya...

 ***Alucard Pov End, Third person Pov***

Dari kampung halamanku, dimana aku kembali hanya untuk mengenang, melihat dan mengunjungi rumahku yang dulu, aku beranjak, pergi ke Land of Dawn. Tempat para hero membangun reputasinya, sama sepertiku. Zilong jelas menungguku. Aku harus bergegas. Yah, namun dengan Freya, teman masa kecilnya. Ia seharusnya tidak masalah saat aku tidak datang tepat waktu. Aku bergegas, menuju Land of Dawn, namun di tengah perjalanan...

 ***Third person Pov End, Alucard Pov***

Brakk!

'Sial! Aku menabrak seseorang?' umpatku dalam hati namun aku segera menarik umpatanku itu saat melihat siapa yang kutabrak.

Gadis itu, terjatuh, membawa busur. Kutebak saja dia seorang archer.

"Aduh! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja" kataku sambil membantunya berdiri, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu pandang dengannya.

'Cantik juga dia...' batinku

"Ya, tidak apa – apa kok. Lagian aku juga tidak memperhatikan jalan" kata cewek itu sambil meraih tanganku dan berdiri.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku kepadanya

"Miya, senang bertemu denganmu" kata Miya sambil tersenyum padaku

"Miya, baiklah. Aku akan melanjutkan perjalananku"

"Kemana?"

"Land of Dawn"

"Wah! Tujuan kita sama rupanya! Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tawar Miya dengan semangat. Ia memandangku penuh harap.

"Baiklah" aku menjawab singkat

"Baiklah aa... siapa namamu?" Miya menanyakan namaku, bodohnya aku tidak menyebutkan namaku tadi.

"Alucard, kamu bisa memanggilku Alu"

"Baiklah Alu, ayo!" dia menarikku menuju suatu desa, dia berkata bahwa itu desanya. Sedangkan aku? Hanya pasrah, toh akhirnya aku punya teman yang satu tujuan denganku. Cewek lagi. *plakk*

 ***Alucard Pov End, Miya Pov***

Aku bergegas menuju Land of Dawn. Namun, aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Panahku! Sial! Aku harus segera kembali mengambil panahku. Tentu saja yang masih tergeletak di rumahku. Entah dimana.

Tetapi saat aku kembali...

Brakk!

'Ugh! Aku menabrak seseorang?' batinku

Bedirilah seorang cowok, membawa sebuah pedang besar. Tangannya terulur padaku pertanda ia berusaha menolongku. Tanpa sengaja aku bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Tampan, keren juga dia' aku memujinya dalam hati, entah kenapa baru saja bertemu, aku sudah memujinya. Aku pun mencoba meraih tangannya dan berusaha menarik diriku berdiri.

"Aduh! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja" kata cowok itu sambil membantuku berdiri, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu pandang dengannya. Lagi.

"Ya, tidak apa – apa kok. Lagian aku juga tidak memperhatikan jalan" balasku sambil meraih tangannya dan berdiri.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya cowok itu kepadaku

"Miya, senang bertemu denganmu" kataku sambil tersenyum padanya. Ternyata dia cukup ramah.

"Miya, baiklah. Aku akan melanjutkan perjalananku"

"Kemana?"

"Land of Dawn"

"Wah! Tujuan kita sama rupanya! Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tawarku kepadanya dengan semangat. Aku memandangnya penuh harap.

"Baiklah" dia menjawab singkat

"Baiklah aa... siapa namamu?" aku menanyakan namanya, dia tidak menyebutkan namanya tadi.

"Alucard, kamu bisa memanggilku Alu"

"Baiklah Alu, ayo!" aku menariknya hingga sampai ke desaku. Wajahku memerah. Dilihat banyak orang lain itu memang malu sih... Tapi itung – itung dapat teman seperjalanan. Dia cowok kan? Maka aku bisa merasa lebih terlindungi. Kulihat dia cukup tangguh juga.

 ***Miya Pov End, Third Person Pov***

Deg! Deg! Deg!

'Sial! Ada apa denganku?' batin Alu saat ia merasa detak jantungnya menaik. Miya sendiri tidak terlihat seperti lebih baik. Wajahnya sangat merah. Terutama saat ia bertanya – tanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia masih memegang tangan Alucard sampai ke rumahnya. Namun, yah... Miya merasa nyaman saat menggandeng tangan Alucard. Toh dia juga senang mendapat teman.

 ***Third Person Pov End, Miya Pov***

Aku menggandeng tangannya sampai pada rumahku. Kupersilahkan Alucard masuk dan duduk di sofa. Aku segera mencari panah yang entah berada dimana. Segera kumulai pencarian (?) panahku yang aku letakkan entah dimana. Ceroboh ? Yap, aku memang ceroboh.

"Huh! Dimana panahku sih?" gerutuku kesal sambil mencari – cari panahku. Kulihat Alucard sekilas. Dia sedang tidur pulas. Wajah tidak bersalahnya yang sedang tidur tanpa izin di rumah seseorang membuatku gemas...

Tunggu...

Gemas?

Tidak – tidak ! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama kan? Tapi... ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatiku. Duh! Ada apa denganku?.

 ***Miya Pov End, Third Person Pov***

 _~~Kira – Kira 1 Jam setelahnya~~_

Miya pun menemukan panahnya, ia pun segera menghampiri Alucard dan membangunkannya. Alucard terbangun, sedikit ekspresi keterkejutan dapat dilihat di wajahnya. Dia mengucek matanya sebentar dan sadar ia baru saja tertidur.

"Oh, maaf aku tertidur" kata Alucard sambil menguap, dia bahkan dapat mengatakan hal itu dengan watados-nya

"Ti – tidak apa – apa kok" balas Miya. Wajahnya memerah. Entah kenapa.

'Duh, ada apa dengan diriku' batin Miya, sepertinya berhadapan dengan Alucard secara langsung tidak begitu disarankan karena tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung Miya. Yah, bisa dikatakan wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dan sepanas kopi (?), jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat ketimbang biasanya. Secepat kereta listrik (?) atau malah lebih cepat (?). **(Author Unfaedah Nih)**.

Alucard menyadari wajah Miya memerah, ia pun segera menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Miya. Untuk mengecek temperatur tubuh Miya. Miya yang 'diperlakukan' seperti itu pun tambah memerah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kamu sakit? Demam? Kenapa tidak istirahat?" tanya Alucard menyelidik

"A – aku ti – tidak apa- apa kok" Miya membalas dengan terbata – bata

"Yakin?"

"Tentu"

"Baiklah, kapan kita berangkat? Kau sudah mendapatkan panahmu kan? Itu?"

"Sekarang?" Miya memasang wajah _innocent_ nya yang membuat Alucard gemas terhadap Miya.

'Kenapa dia imut sekali sih?' batin Alucard. Dia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi bukannya nanti malah kemalaman kita sampainya?"

"Tidak apa – apa. Ayo!" Miya menyeret (baca = menarik) Alucard keluar dari dalam rumahnya hingga mereka sudah berada di teras rumah Miya. Setelah Miya mengunci rumahnya. Mereka pun berangkat, tanpa sadar mereka telah merasakan benih – benih cinta dalam diri mereka. Benih – benih itu mulai tumbuh di dalam hati mereka. Walau mereka menyangkalnya.

 **Chapter 1 : Prolog**

 **End**

 **A/N:**

 **Yak! Akhirnya selesai prolognya.**

 **Walau udah di revisi dan diketik ulang pasti masih ada kesalahan nih di chapter ini.**

 **Jadi kalau ada kesalahan jangan sungkan sungkan untuk memberitahu dimana kesalahannya**

 **Author nggak janji Update cepet, namun akan tetap diusahakan**

 **Sekian terimakasih**

 **Sign.**

 **Author Out.**


	2. Bonding

**Sacrifices of Love**

 **A Mobile Legends Fanfiction**

 **Rated: T**

 **Main Character (This Chapter):**

 **Alucard, Miya, Zilong, Freya, Minotaur.**

 **Word Count:**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo/Fluff/Emosi Char Labil**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Bonding**

 ***Third Person Pov***

Miya dan Alucard berjalan berdampingan melewati hutan. Menjelang sore, yang tadinya Miya sangat bersemangat menjadi mulai melemas, bahkan menguap beberapa kali di tengah perjalanan.

Tak lama Miya tiba – tiba tersandung batu hingga hampir terjatuh. Namun, Alucard langsungmenangkap Miya. Dan sialnya Alucard juga ikut terpeleset dan jatuh. Entah bagaimana posisi mereka menjadi Alucard di bawah dan Miya di atas menindih Alucard. Miya yang sadar akan posisinya kini matanya pun membulat, jaraknya dengan Alucard yang sangat tipis membuat wajahnya langsung merah padam.

'Semoga Alu tidak khilaf, ini di tengah hutan juga.' Batin Miya yang sudah berimajinasi (?)

'A – apa apaan ini? Wah kalau dia istriku sih... pasti sudah kucium. Tunggu Alucard! Singkirkan pikiran kotormu itu!' ternyata tidak hanya Miya yang belum apa – apa sudah berfikir yang tidak tidak. Alucard juga berimajinasi (?) ternyata.

"Ok... jadi... kita akan terus begini atau... segera beranjak pergi dari sini?" ujar Alucard memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua.

"Te – tentu saja kita harus beranjak pergi..." bals Miya gugup, ia berdiri dan membantu Alucard berdiri

"... Dan terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku" sambung Miya

"Ya... itu bukan apa – apa"

"Land of Dawn... seberapa jauh lagi?"

"Yah, dekat kok. Sekitar 100 km lagi" jawab Alucard santai

"Dekat?! 100 km itu dekat?"

"Bagiku sih"

"Sok kuat ih!"

"Pekerjaanku mengharuskannya"

"Eh? Pekerjaanmu apa" Miya mulai penasaran apa pekerjaan Alucard sebenarnya.

"Nanti kamu akan tahu sendiri"

"Yaah... pelit" pipi Miya menggembung kesal. Alucard tidak tahan atas sikap Miya yang membuatnya gemas pun mencubit pipi Miya. Miya kaget, dan otomatis wajahnya memerah.

"Kamu lucu" Alucard sedikit keceplosan tentang apa yang ada dipikirannya tadi.

"Ih... a – apa sih" Miya segera berlari menjauh darin Alucard. Ia jelas merasa sangat malu, Ia malah salting dan tidak bisa menahan rasa senang dan malunya di saat bersamaan, namun tiba – tiba...

"Minggir kau gadis Elf! Sedang apa kau dihutanku?!" teriak seseorang yang berwujud setengah banteng. Miya terpaku melihat "Monster" dihadapannya.

Alucard segera mengejar Miya dan melompat ke depan Miya dengan pedangnya mengarah ke "monster" tersebut. Tepat dihadapan Miya. "Monster" itu pun kaget dan menatap Alucard tajam.

"Demon Hunter" katanya

"Minotaur" balas Alucard.

Miya kaget, Demon Hunter? Estes, kakaknya pernah berkata sesuatu. Akan ada seseorang yang dijuluki Demon Hunter yang akan membantu dan memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya. Membunuh Argus dan antek – anteknya yang sudah membuat Moonlight Kingdom rata dengan tanah dulu, walau sekarang sudah dibangun kembali. Namun banyak hal yang berharga bagi Miya yang tak dapat dikembalikan bila sudah direnggut. Orang tuanya. Setelah menumpaskan Argus, mereka akan hidup bahagia. Kakaknya bilang bahwa Miya adalah orang yang dimaksud karena dialah Moonlight Archer, yang di takdirkan bersama dengan seorang Demon Hunter. Miya berniat bertanya kepada Alucard tentang identitasnya, entah kapan.

"Tch, kalau tidak ada kau, dia pasti sudah kusalahgunakan"

"Langkahi dulu mayatku" kata Alucard, ia menerjang Minotaur. Memang tidak begitu sengit karena Alucard jelas pemenangnya. Tidak lama, pedangnya mengeluarkan cahaya merah, pertanda ultimatenya telah dikeluarkan. Miya tak tahu pasti tentang hal itu, namun luka – luka Alucard mulai meregenerasi. Tak ingin tinggal diam, ia menembakkan panah, 2 panah sekaligus. Tak lupa skill-nya yang dapat membuat hujan panah di daerah tertentu. Alucard sempat terkejut dan berhenti sejenak, namun melaakhirnya melanjutkan pertarungannya.

Crashh...

Tebasan berputar Alucard yang dikombinasikan dengan gelombang bewarna ungu yang pastinya sangat kuat mengakhiri harapan hidup Minotaur. Sebentar lagi dia pasti tewas.

"Memang benar ramalan itu..."

"Ramalan apa?"

"Seorang Demon Hunter akan bertemu dengan Moonlight Archer, mereka akan menyelamatkan dunia ini dari Argus"

"Siapa Moonlight Archer itu?" Miya sedikit terkejut dengan informasi yang diberikan Minotaur kepada Alucard, sama seperti saat kakaknya, Estes mengatakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Tch, dia..." Tangan Minotaur tergeletak di tanah, tak sempat mengatakan siapa Moonlight Archer tersebut namun dengan susah payah di akhir hidupnya ia berusaha mnunjuk Miya dan berhasil. Kini matanya tak menunjukkan adanya kehidupan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" tanya Alucard sambil menghadap Miya

"Kau... Demon Hunter?" Miya malah bertanya balik

"Ya... kalau kau takut denganku tidak apa – apa sih... Lagian aku sudah biasa sendiri..." Alucard memalingkan tubuhnya. Tersirat kesedihan t=yang jelas pada suaranya. Dia biasa sendiri, dibenci sendirian, dan bahkan saat dirinya masih kecil dia sudah diasingkan oleh penduduk desanya. Takut Alucard lepas kendali. Mengingat Alucard membunuh iblis – iblis sendirian. Miya mendekati Alucard dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Tidak kok, lagipula kau sudah menyelamatkanku." Miya menciba menenangkan dan menyakinkan Alucard dia akan selalu disisinya... Tunggu, apa yang kau pikirkan Miya?

Perlahan Alucard membalikkan badannya. Miya tersenyum. Alucard juga merasa ada perubahan sikap dalam dirinya saat bersama Miya. Namun, ia kembali teringat kata – kata terakhir Minotaur. Ia juga tentunya ingat bahwa Minotaur menunjuk Miya. Penasaran, Alucard pun bertanya.

"Kau... Moonlight Archer?" tanya Alucard asal

"Ya.. Kamu tahu darimana?" jawab Miya

"Lihat jari Minotaur, dia menunjuk ke arahmu."

Miya memalingkan pandangannya pada 'Hasil karya' Alucard. Benar saja, jari Minotaur menunjuk ke arahnya, Miya pun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Alucard lagi.

"Disalahgunakan, maksudnya apa?" tanya Alucard karena ada yang menganjal pikirannya

"Kau tahu lah…'Itu'…" Miya berusaha untuk berbohong, lagipula ini juga untuk mengetes Alucard. Setahunya Demon hunter sangat lihai membedakan orang jujur dan berbohong.

"Bohong, katakanlah yang sebenarnya" baru saja diomongin Alucard sudah mengetahui Miya berbohong, akhirnya Miya memberitahu Alucard yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, jadi aku sebenarnya memiliki 2 energi, tak seperti kebanyakan orang bukan? Salah satunya adalah Energi yang khusus, dapat hangus dalam waktu 2 hari bila dikeluarkan sebagian dari tubuhku, namun bila diekstrak bisa sampai 5 hari. Walaupun dengan kehendakku sendiri, aku tak bisa menggunakan seluruhnya."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku akan melemah bila sebagian energi itu diambil, dan bila diekstrak… Aku bisa saja mati"

"Apa energi itu permanen?"

"Ya, energi ini permanen dan dapat diregenerasi, tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, energi ini bisa hangus"

"Satu satunya wadah adalah kamu?"

"Ya"

"Dunia ini suram ya…"

"Yah… memang suram sih, tapi kita lanjutkan saja perjalanan kita, ayo Alu!"

Miya kali ini menggandeng tangan Alucard. Menyusuri hutan tersebut Bersama dengan berlari, hingga akhirnya matahari kian menurun, sorepun tiba.

"2 Jam lagi sebelum matahari benar benar tenggelam" kata Alucard. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Miya dalam keadaan Lelah.

"Aku capek Alu" ujarnya

Alucard menyetop Miya. Ia berjongkok dan dan menyuruh Miya naik ke atas punggungnya.

"Naik"

"Tapi…"

"Aku tidak menerima alasan"

"Baiklah"

Awalnya Miya sedikit ragu, tetapi akhirnya dia dapat menyesuaikan diri hingga terlelap di punggung Alucard. Melihat Miya yang terlelap karena lelah, Alucard merasa mereka butuh menemukan tempat unguk istirahat segera. Karena dia sekarang tidak menuju Land of Dawn sendirian. Dia bersama Miya yang juga seorang perempuan. Dia tidak bisa tidur dengan peralatan apa adanya, paling tidak ada ruang kecil untuk Miya istirahat, Alucard juga ingin memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik, (atau ada sesuatu nih? :v). Akhirnya ia teringat akan ada pantai yang cukup luas denga pemandangan yang gak bisa disangkal keindahannya, memang harus mengambil jalan memutar sih, namun apa salahnya? Dia akhirnya belok kiri.

Diantara 2 pohon kelapa yang ada di pantai itu, Ia menurunkan Miya dan menyandarkannya pada sebuah batang pohon, tak lupa dia melepaskan jaketnya dan menggunakannya sebagai selimut untuk Miya.

Setelah selesai mengurusi Miya, Alucard membangun gubuk sederhana tanpa membangunkan Miya. Cukup layak untuk beberapa hari. Setelahnya, Alucard menatap Miya sejenak, memasukkannya ke dalam gubuk agar tidak kedinginan dan menutup pintu gubuk dengan daun kelapa. Alucard mulai mencari buruan agar dapat dimakan, entah bagaimana akhirnya dia menemukan seekor sapi. Membunuhnya, mengulitinya dan mengolah kulit tersebut menjadi selimut menggantikan selimut sementara Miya (Jaket Alucard). Lemak sapi dikumpulkan dan mulai membuat daging bakar dengan bumbu yang dulu Zilong ajarkan padanya. Setelah matang, Miya terbangun.

"Di pantai Horizon's Light, orang orang memberi nama ini karena di pantai ini terdapat bukit yang bila orang berdiri diatasnya maka akan mendapatkan pemandangan cahaya matahari atau bahkan siluet cahaya saat matahari tenggelam atau terbit. Masih sekitar 50 KM dari Land of Dawn" terang Alucard yang dibalas oleh reaksi tak percaya Miya kalau Alucard bisa berbicara sepanjang itu.

"Ooh, dan masakan apa itu?"

"Hanya daging sapi yang baru saja aku bakar."

"Darimana sapinya? Masa' ada sapi disekitar sini?"

"Ada, tapi lumayan jauh."

"Oke, kita bermalam disini? Cukup nyaman."

"Tentu saja, kita butuh istirahat."

Alucard dan Miya beranjak menuju ke luar untuk melihat sunset. Tanpa sadar mereka berpelukan samping (Apalah itu -_-) dan menatap sunset itu, seakan sunset telah berhasil menghipnotis mereka berdua termasuk Alucard yang mulai hanyut dalam spektrum warna jingga yang tergaris di cakrawala yang jauh itu. Begitupun Miya. Baginya, Matahari terbenam seakan adalah ilusi yang membalikkan suatu realita yang dalam harapan Miya seakan – akan Matahari akan terbit. Sunset yang sangat bermakna dalam meskipun berbeda makna. Hal ini membuat mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka masih merangkul satu sama lain. Bersama dalam keheningan, mereka saling memberikan bahu mereka sebagai sandaran, seakan – akan mereka mengerti pahitnya latar belakang mereka satu sama lain. Saling tersenyum dan bertatap muka, dan matahari senja saat itu berperan sebagai saksi bisu akan berlangsungnya momen indah ini.

 **Chapter 2 : Bonding**

 **End**

 **A/N: Kata kata pertama saya? Maaf. Jelas saja.**

 **Berapa bulan atau semester mungkin cerita ini tidak update ya?**

 **Sorry karena kesibukan Author yang juga berorganisasi dan baru kapan gitu dapet laptop baru jafi bisa nulis lagi (Itupun setelah banyak hal diselesaikan)**

 **Kayaknya aku gak layak minta kalian vote and comment sih, aku terlalu lama hiatus**

 **Tapi hal itu pasti akan memacu semangat untuk nulis fict ini pastinya**

 **Masih ada banyak kekurangan pastinya, comment aja bagian yang ada "kejanggalannya"**

 **Okelah mungkin itu aja sih.**

 **Good Goodbye, See You, Farewell**

 **Author.**


	3. Skylark From the Moonlight Sonata

**Sacrifices of Love**

 **A Mobile Legends Fanfiction**

 **Rated: T**

 **Main Character** **in** **This Chapter:**

 **Alucard, Miya, Zilong, Freya, Minotaur.**

 **Word Count:**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo/Fluff/Emosi Char Labil**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 :** **Skylark from The Moonlight Sonata**

 ***Third Person Pov***

Miya tertidur selama satu setengah jam dipelukan Alucard. Bayangkan saja Alucard yang harus menahan diri agar tidak membangunkan Miya atau membuat suara yang dapat membangunkan Miya. Namun karena sudah malam dan mereka sama – sama belum makan, Alucard mau tidak mau harus membangunkan Miya dan mengajaknya makan.

"Hey, ayo kita makan" Alucard menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Miya untuk membuatnya bangun

"Aku masih mengantuk"

"Hm, tapi kamu butuh makan"

"5 menit lagi"

"Aku suapin?" muka Miya memerah seketika karena tawaran Alucard yang tak disangka olehnya.

'Hm, boleh juga sih. Tapi pasti hanya gurauan' Batin Miya (Yang terlalu keras mengatakannya)

"Aku nggak bergurau kok, ayo sini buka mulutmu. Aaaa…" Alucard mengambil sepotong daging dan menyuapkannya ke Miya. 'Apa aku terlalu keras?' Batin Miya sambil secara refleks membuka mulutnya dan menelan daging tersebut yang dapat dibilang lezat (Efek Author puasa ya gini XD)

Malam itu, tak banyak yang hal yang semenarik bagaimana mereka saling mengobrol satu sama lain walaupun masih canggung. Alucard bercerita sedikit tentang masa lalunya yang kelam itu, sedangkan Miya bercerita tentang perjalanannya ke Land of Dawn ini untuk mengunjungi kakaknya juga.

"Kakak? Siapa namanya? Mungkin aku mengenalnya" Tanya Alucard pada Miya penasaran karena Miya juga bercerita bahwa kakaknya berada di daerah land of dawn.

"Namanya Estes Archer, dia memiliki role Support bila terjun langsung ke medan perang, Raja dari Moonlight Kingdom. Mungkin kamu pernah mendengarnya" Jelas Miya

'Moonlight Kingdom ya, aku pernah mendengarnya sedikit' batin Alucard

"Ya aku pernah mendengarnya"

"Nah dialah rajanya"

"Singkatnya kau seorang putri?"

"Yah seperti itu"

'Jadi begitu, dari sanalah dia mendapatkan julukan Moonlight Archer itu' Alucard membatin lagi. Entah antara dia menyembunyikan sesuatu atau memang memikirkan "Sesuatu" yang penting.

"Nah sekarang giliranku bertanya, apakah kamu punya saudara?" Miya bertanya

"Aku tidak punya, aku anak tunggal."

"Owh, apa kamu tidak merasa kesepian?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa, aku tidak merasa itu hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan terus menerus."

Mereka bahkan mengobrol hingga hampir tengah malam dan Alucard pun menyuruh Miya tidur sedangkan Ia akan berjaga sebentar. Hal ini sebenarnya dilakukan Alucard karena melihat siluet seseorang diantara pepohonan.

Srek Srek Srek..

Setelah Alucard merasa Miya telah terlelap dan menemui alam mimpinya, Alucard beranjak dan menghampiri sekitar lokasi siluet tersebut, mencoba untuk menemukan sosok dibalik siluet tersebut. Setelah beberapa kali memutar di daerah itu, sebuah belati dilemparkan persis di depan Alucard.

'Hanya satu orang yang punya belati ini' Batin Alucard sambil melihat sekeliling dengan waspada

"Gusion kan?" seru Alucard kepada Gusion yang berada dibalik pohon

"Sebagai Assassin, kau memang tetap mengasah pendengaran serta penglihatanmu, tapi kemampuanmu dalam hal melacak turun drastis" sebuah suara muncul

"Aku bukan hanya seorang Assassin, aku juga Fighter"

"Begitu pula aku, aku seorang Mage juga"

"Apa maumu? Kalau kau disini mengumpulkan info untuk dark abyss, aku harus menghentikanmu"

"Kau pikir semudah itu Alu? Naif sekali, bahkan rank divisi Assassin mu jauh dibawahku"

'Memang tidak mudah' batin Alucard lagi

"Namun jangan salah paham, kali ini aku bukanlah mata mata"

"Lalu apa tujuanmu? Berikan aku satu alasan agar aku tidak akan menggunakan _fission wave_ ku kepadamu"

"Maka akan ku ajarkan rasa sakit dari kombinasi sempurna antara kekuatan dan sihir"

"…"

"Blah blah blah, aku disini membawa informasi tentang apa yang dikatakan sapi besar yang kau bunuh itu"

"Minotaur?"

"Satu kesalahan yang dia ucapkan, tidak ada ramalan tentang seorang demon hunter dan seorang moonlight archer akan membunuh sang catastrophe"

"Apa buktinya?"

"Asal kau tahu, hal itu memang mungkin, namun yang tertulis diramalan adalah Viscount dan Skylark dimana Modenna Butterfly tak dapat bertahan"

'Bagaimana dia tahu kalau nama lainku adalah Viscount?'

"Skylark?"

"Dialah Assassin No 1 saat ini. Setingkat diatasku, semoga beruntung"

Dan dengan begitu Gusion menghilang dalam sekejap dengan incandescent nya.

'Skylark ya, dan siapa Modenna butterfly itu?' Alucard terus melangkah dan menanyakan hal itu terus menerus. Masalahnya, Gusion tidak memberi clue tentang Modenna Butterfly itu. Hal ini menyebabkan Alucard harus berpikir keras.

Dan dia melihat ke arah tadi ia meninggalkan Miya, kali ini siluet seorang perempuan bertopi, dan berada tak jauh dari Miya. Dia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Alucard.

"Viscount…" Ucapnya lirih dan seketika Ia menghilang tertarik oleh sesuatu

'Sekali lagi, bagaimana mereka tahu tentang Viscount itu?'

 **Sekian dulu chapternya, asal kalian tahu kalau ini kebut2 an, habis ini mudik dan gak boleh bawa laptop**

 **Setelah pulang nanti akan ada chapter 4. Aku mungkin bisa janji 1500 kata sampai.**

 **Sekian terimanasib**

 **.**


	4. Dance Above the Night Sky

**Sacrifices of Love**

 **A Mobile Legends Fanfiction**

 **Rated: T**

 **Main Character in This Chapter:**

 **Alucard, Miya,** **?,** **Zilong,** **?.**

 **Word Count:** **2822 Words (Pure Content)**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo/Fluff/Emosi Char Labil**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Sesuai Janji, Chapter ini agak panjang dengan yang pasti detail scene akan diperjelas**

 **Juga… Siapakah Sosok Skylark dan Latar Belakangnya?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Dance in the Midnight Sky**

 ***** **Alucard** **Pov***

Viscount… Nama yang lama tidak kupakai

Kekuatan besar yang terkutuk

Sebagai seorang fighter lifesteal, aku lebih dikenal sebagai Viscount.

Aku menyingkirkan nama itu, saat aku menggunakan nama dan kekuatan itu…

Malam itu…

/Flashback/

 _Dengan mata memerah, pedang berkilau merah. Aku menengadah ke langit malam._

 _Kelelawar berkumpul di sekitarku dan mengelilingiku._

 _Kuhadapkan diriku ke arah desa yang kubenci_

 _Kugunakan kemampuanku untuk bersatu dengan kelelawar kelelawar itu._

 _Fission wave telah siap, aku menebas orang pertama_

 _Groundsplitter, para demon muncul namun kutebas mereka tanpa perasaan_

 _Whirling Smash, dengan ini kuakhiri hidup mereka._

 _Kutebas semua sekutu para demon dan demon disana._

 _Aku dihantui oleh pembalasan dan rasa akan haus darah_

 _Aku mengejar semua demon yang lari, aku tak peduli akan apapun, aku tidak takut_

 _Sampailah aku di lembah gunung,_ _di sebuah desa,_ _aku sedikit Lelah saat itu, terlalu banyak target balas dendamku. Terlalu jauh mereka berlari_

 _Desa itu tempat dimana terdapat petani petani, warga, dan anak anak tidak bersalah aku merasa bahwa ini hal buruk untuk menggiring para iblis menuju tempat ini_

 _Entah bagaimana, mulai saat itu. Aku mulai bisa mengontrol kekuatan ini. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, para iblis mengobrak abrik desa itu._

 _Satu penyesalanku malam itu, aku tak berhasil menyelamatkan warga yang menyelamatkan anaknya._

 _Setelah malam itu berakhir, aku langsung mengecap bahwa kekuatan ini, Viscount._

 _Adalah kekuatan terkutuk._

 _Kini aku kembali bertanya, apakah benar begitu?_

 _Tapi rasa bersalah ini tak pernah pudar, aku menganggap bahwa sama saja seperti akulah yang membunuh orang tua gadis kecil itu_

 _Aku tak banyak mendengar kabarnya, satu hal yang kuingat._

 _Dia menangis._

 _Memandangku seakan meminta tolong._

 _Aku bertanya apakah_ _yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _Penduduk desa disana banyak yang terluka, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak, aku hanya sedikit membangun kembali beberapa rumah disana_

 _Kupeluk gadis yang masih menangis itu, kutenangkan dia sampai tertidur dan aku tinggalkan secarik kertas dan beberapa perlengkapan seperti tali dan 2 buah pedang karena hanya itu yang kubawa_

 _Dalam secarik kertas itu…_

/Flashback End/

 ***Alucard Pov End***

 ***? Pov***

Viscount, akhirnya aku menemukanmu.

Aku mengubah penampilanku, jelas saja aku tidak dikenal olehnya

Aku ingin meminta penjelasan, sedikit pertanyaan tak terjawab selama bertahun tahun ini

Siapa sebenarnya dia? Mengapa dan bagaimana bisa para iblis itu menyerbu desaku?

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berduka atas kematian kedua orang tuaku yang disebabkan oleh iblis iblis yang menyerbu desaku itu.

Kakekku meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu. Pesan terakhirnya adalah untuk menemukan orang itu yang menyelamatkanku dulu. "Itu akan membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupmu" begitu katanya.

Juga "Tali berkait dan dua bilah pedang itu pasti akan membawamu kepadanya."

Aku butuh setidaknya sebulan penuh untuk memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan dengan tali berkait itu.

Tiba tiba…

"Hei Skylark" seseorang memanggilku?

 ***? (Skylark) Pov End***

 ***Third Person***

"Hei Skylark" panggil seseorang perempuan dengan pelan, memakai pakaian hitam serta putih. Hiasan baju yang sedikit aneh menyerupai sayap dengan bola energi ungu dibagian sayap hitam dan bola energi kuning di Bagian sayap putih.

"Cosmic Harmony?" dia menebak asal nama lain perempuan itu.

"Ayolah, aku tidak dalam skin itu, panggil aku Lunox"

'Bisakah aku percaya dengannya?' Batin Skylark

"Skylark" Akhirnya Skylark mempercayai Lunox

"Jadi itu namamu?"

"Yah… Orang orang suka memanggilku Skylark karena aku suka bersenang senang dengan terbang bebas."

"Aku kagum dengan rumor bahwa kau bisa terbang"

"Sebenarnya bukan terbang dalam arti yang sebenarnya sih"

"Sedang apa kau disini? Disini daerah rumahku"

"Oh begitu… Maaf mengganggu…"

"Tidak apa apa kok, dengan ini aku bisa dapat teman bukan?"

"Err.. Jadi aku boleh disini?" Tanya Skylark Canggung karena dirinya baru saja diberi label "Teman" oleh Lunox.

"Boleh kok, mau bercerita di jalan sambil menuju ke rumahku?" tawar Lunox

"Dimana rumahmu?" Skylark mencoba untuk ramah karena dalam pikirannya : 'Yah, dia sudah ramah denganku… Mengapa tidak bersikap ramah terhadapnya?' Tumben juga kau punya sopan santun.

"Tak jauh dari sini, mungkin kau mau berkunjung?"

"Boleh kok"

Lunox dan Skylark berjalan menuju ke rumah Lunox sendiri. Di tengah perjalanan mereka berbincang bincang banyak tentang kehidupan sehari hari dan beberapa hal pribadi yang abstrak.

Walaupun memang Lunox bisa dipercaya, namun Skylark tidak akan semudah itu mempercayai Lunox. Dia tak banyak memberikan identitas atau kehidupan pribadi serta tujuannya dan hal hal lain yang berkaitan dengan itu.

Bagi Skylark. Mempercayai orang itu tidak begitu mudah, dia sendiri tak bisa percaya inilah dirinya sekarang yang dikenal banyak orang akan gadis anggun yang menari di angkasa seraya menebas semua lawannya dalam kegesitan yang tak tertandingi.

Dia masih belum percaya bahwa dirinya sekarang adalah seorang gadis dengan 2 pedang dan seperangkat rumit yang dapat digunakannya dengan mudah untuk memngobrak abrik lawan.

Dia tak akan percaya sampai dia dapat bertemu langsung dan menanyakan semuanya pada "Viscount" itu. Yang kalau tidak salah bernama…

 ***Scene berganti ke tempat Miya dan Alucard***

…"Alucard" panggil Miya yang terbangun dan heran melihat Alucard sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu.

"Hm? Mengapa kau terbangun?" tanya Alucard balik yang sejujurnya terkaget melihat Miya terbangun

"Aku hanya ingin bangun, tak tahu Kenapa. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Tidak ngapa ngapain, hanya mengingat ingat masa lalu saja"

"Ada yang perlu diceritakan?"

"Tidak kok, aku hanya mengingat ingat saja, tidak lebih"

'Tidak lebih' batin Alucard

"Okelah kalau begitu, aku mau tidur lagi" Miya malah mengantuk lagi, terlebih ternyata tidak ada hal menarik dan waktu malam juga masih Panjang

"Ya" jawab Alucard singkat

Alucard kembali hanyut dalam pikirannya. Tentang seorang gadis yang lebih muda darinya, mungkin seumuran dengan Layla yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya, atau mungkin lebih tua setahun dari Layla? Pacar Clint itu?

Tentang seseorang yang terluka hatinya karena harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya meninggal karena iblis

Yang tak lain adalah iblis yang Alucard kejar, yang lari karena Alucard kejar, yang panik dan menghancurkan ¾ dari desa tersebut.

Termasuk diantaranya menghancurkan rumah gadis itu, merenggut orang tuanya yang diketahui melindungi anak gadis kesayangan mereka

Dan Alucard pergi bagai pengecut setelah sedikit membantu tanpa diketahui dan meninggalkan beberapa barang disamping gadis itu dan sebuah pesan

Dia, Alucard. Masih mencoba mengingat kembali tentang siapakah gadis itu, nama yang sempat orang orang sebut sebelum dia pergi

Nama yang tidak susah diingat, namun entah Kenapa ia lupakan, menganggap semua itu tidaklah ada. Tidak pernah terjadi.

Dan itu benar benar membebani hidupnya 4 tahun terakhir. Setelah membayangkan wajah gadis itu lagi, Alucard ingat.

Nama gadis itu adalah…

 ***Scene beralih di depan rumah Lunox***

…"Fanny, namaku Fanny. Skylark adalah nama lainku" Jawab Fanny

"Oh, jadi itu namamu… Fanny ya, nama yang bagus" Puji Lunox

"Terima kasih" Fanny langsung beralih perhatiannya kepada raksasa yang ditumbuhi banyak dedaunan di dekat rumah Lunox

"Jangan takut, dia adalah Belerick. Dia pernah menyelamatkanku dulu" Lunox yang menyadari bahwa Fanny sedikit kaget oleh Belerick yang muncul tiba – tiba langsung mengenalkan Fanny kepada Belerick

"Siapa dia Lunox?" Tanya Belerick

"Belerick, ini Fanny. Fanny, ini Belerick"

"Si Skylark itu ya?" Tanya Belerick

"Ya, kau benar" Jawab Fanny

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku dapat bertemu dengan Assassin terbaik musim ini"

"Tak perlu menyanjungku seperti itu." Jujur saja, Fanny **sangat** suka disanjung

"Omong omong, ada perlu apa kamu kesini?" Tanya Belerick

"Yah… Ini sudah malam, aku bertemu dengan Lunox di tengah hutan dan aku pikir aku mungkin bisa bermalam disini." Jelas Fanny

"Tentu saja, aku dan Lunox tidak keberatan"

"Fanny, masuklah" Lunox mempersilahkan Fanny untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

'Hangat' Batin Fanny

"Yah ini mungkin tidak sebesar atau senyaman yang kamu bayangkan, tapi buatlah dirimu nyaman disini" Kata Lunox

"Terima kasih!"

 ***Waktu tengah malam***

Alucard mengendap endap untuk keluar gubuk yang dia bangun untuk Miya dan dirinya, sebenarnya bukan Gubuk sih, Cuma tempat yang tertutup oleh dedaunan pohon kelapa diantara 2 batang pohon, Alucard keluar untuk kembali banyak berpikir. Tidak hanya sosok Gadis bertopi, gadis kecil yang dulu dia tinggalkan, dan misteri Modenna Butterfly.

"Dunia yang suram" Ujar Alucard

"Aku bukanlah apa apa" Kata Alucard lagi

"Aku hanyalah serpihan masa lalu yang seharusnya telah lenyap"

 ***Flashback***

" _Hidup ini sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah ilusi, yang sama sekali tak berkaitan dengan kenyataan. Tetapi kita yakin akan ilusi itu, dan keyakinan itu terjadi maka itulah kenyataan. Karena sesuatu yang kita yakini menjadi kenyataan. Namun suatu hal yang terjadi tanpa kita prediksi adalah hal yang kita yakini sebagai Ilusi. Namun hal itu hadir sebagai kenyataan. Tak ada pemisah antara ilusi dan kenyataan. Pilihanku adalah untuk menghilangkan ilusi itu. Namun bagaimana bila ternyata ilusi adalah kenyataan?"_

" _Ilusi itu juga kenyataan"_

" _Namun ilusi juga tak nyata"_

" _Kenyataan bisa jadi ilusi"_

" _Kenyataan belum tentu sepenuhnya nyata"_

" _Kenyataan adalah sebagian dari ilusi"_

" _Dimana ilusi membangkitkan kenyataan"_

" _Dari hal nyata yang didorong oleh ilusi"_

" _Kenyataan bisa menjadi kabur"_

" _Tak ada pemisah antara ilusi dan kenyataan"_

" _Pilihan tetap ditanganmu Alu"_

" _Mana yang kau pilih?"_

" _Ataukah pilihan lain yang kau pilih?"_

 ***Flashback End***

'Namun bila aku menghilangkan ilusi itu?' Pikir Alucard

"Si bodoh itu memang cerdas di saat yang tepat, aku berharap kau bisa membantuku…"

"…Zilong"

 ***Scene beralih ke tempat Fanny berada, di luar rumah Lunox***

'Malam yang cerah' batin Fanny

"Bukankah malam yang bagus untuk melakukan berbagai trik _freestyle_?" Kata Fanny seraya menyiapkan kabel serta pedangnya untuk berjaga – jaga.

Setelah itu Fanny berlari ke arah Kelompok pohon yang dirasa cocok untuk pertunjukan kecil kecilan Fanny. Setelah dirasa agak jauh Fanny langsung mengeluarkan kabelnya dan menari di bawah langit yang cerah itu.

"Hyyyahhh!" Fanny tetap mengeluarkan kabelnya hingga dia tak sadar bahwa dia sudah berada jauh dari rumah Lunox dan sekarang berada di daerah dimana Alucard berada.

Tanpa Fanny sadari, dia yang sekarang tanpa menggunakan kekuatan skin nya. Sedang diperhatikan oleh sesorang. Orang itu melihatnya dengan kagum namun segera saja kekaguman itu pudar.

'Pedang itu…' Batin Alucard

 ***Alucard Pov***

'Bukankah pedang itu yang aku berikan pada gadis itu?' Alucard sedikit tertegun. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis yang lebih kecil darinya dahulu sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Gadis Cantik yang terlihat bebas di langit malam. Nyaliku sedikit menciut menyadari adanya kemungkinan Gadis itu masih ingat dengan diriku.

Lalu menyalahkanku atas kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Meskipun Aku adalah orang yang dulunya tidak memiliki hati. Namun bukan berart aku tak memiliki perasaan

Gadis itu mengalami sebuah kejadian yang sama persis denganku

Aku tahu rasanya.

Aku senang mengetahui bahwa dia sekarang dapat merasa bahagia sesaat di langit malam ini dengan barang barang yang kutinggalkan dulu.

'Sekarang atau tidak' Alucard menyakinkan dirinya mendekat kesana

 ***Alucard Pov End, Fanny Pov***

Aku selalu merasa senang akan kebebasan yang aku rasakan saat aku merasakan angina menerpa wajahku selagi aku terbang di angkasa.

Tiba – tiba pikiranku melayang ke saat aku dulu baru pertama kali merasakan terbang

 **/Flashback dengan Third Person Pov/**

" _Tidak ada gunanya aku ragu, kalau aku terjatuh dan mati pun yah… tinggal mati" Fanny menyakinkan dirinya untuk terakhir kalinya disaat momen kebenaran dimana kabel yang Fanny rancang ini akan cukup kuat atau tidak._

 _Shushhh… Kabel pertama keluar dan menarik Fanny segera setelah kaitnya menyentuh tebing._

" _Ehhhh?!" Fanny sedikit panik karena tidak tahu harus apa saat kabelnya mulai menariknya_

 _Dengan instingnya yang dia anggap gila waktu itu menyuruhnya untuk mengeluarkan kabel kedua dan ternyata…_

 _Shushhh… Kabel kedua berhasil mencapai tebing seberang dan bahkan berhasil mengubah arah terbang Fanny._

 _Segera setelah percobaan Fanny yang berhasil kala itu, Fanny langsung mencatat hal – hal yang harus dilakukan untuk improvisasi terhadap peralatan kabelnya itu._

 _Fanny teringat akan sosok Viscount itu. Yang mengobati penderitaannya dengan memberikan Ia suatu kebebasan secara tidak langsung._

 _Fanny adalah orang yang tipenya pemaaf dan berpikir logis. Dia mengatakan pada dirinya untuk tidak menyalahkan sosok Viscount tersebut atas kematian orang tuanya._

 _Namun Fanny ingin bertemu dengan sosok itu. Menanyakan seluruh hal yang ingin dia ketahui. Dalam kata lain Fanny adalah sesorang yang selalu ingin tahu._

 _Fanny juga ingin untuk mendapatkan perhatian lagi. Sejujurnya Fanny jug a sedang mencari sosok seorang kakak…_

 _Atau sosok seseorang yang mencintainya._

 _Sebagai seorang adik. Tentu saja._

 _Fanny tidak akan berharap sang Viscount akan mencintainya, itu hanyalah fantasi bila saja Fanny pernah memikirkan tentang itu._

 _Fanny bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Mencari informasi tentang dimana sang Viscount tersebut dan mendapatkan reputasi untuk lebih mudah mencari sang Viscount itu._

 _Fanny juga bahkan mencari cari apakah ada tempat berkumpulnya orang orang yang kuat sehingga dia dapat berkompetisi untuk mendapatkan reputasi._

 _Suatu ketika Fanny mendapatkan informasi adanya tempat bernama Land of Dawn yang disana para hero berkumpul untuk saling beradu kekuatan dalam rangka reputasi. Bukan dalam rangka saling menghancurkan._

 _Walau begitu Fanny tidak bodoh._

 _Akankah realita Land of Dawn seperti itu?_

 _Setelah banyak pertimbangan dan latihan yang dirasa cukup, Fanny memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kampung halamannya dan menuju ke Land of Dawn._

' _Jauh sekali' Batin Fanny saat itu._

 _Sebenarnya dengan skill penguasaan terbang dengan kabel yang masih pas – pasan, perjalananan ini dapat dikatakan misi bunuh diri bagi Fanny._

 _Tapi Fanny suka tantangan sejak percobaan terbangnya yang berhasil itu. Ditambah juga sifat Fanny yang tidak bisa dipungkiri keras kepala._

 _Mengunjungi banyak tempat, membantu mengalahkan perampok, penjahat kecil – kecilan. Semua itu mulai membantu Fanny untuk mendapatkan reputasi yang baik dikalangan orang orang yang pernah Fanny temui selama perjalanannya._

 _Di tengah perjalanan Fanny. Dia pernah diberitahu bahwa kabar angina tentang gadis lincah dengan role Assassin sedang menuju Land of Dawn. Dari sana Fanny banyak mempelajari Kenapa dia disebut memiliki role Assassin._

 _Fanny sempat bertemu dengan Sang Necromancer yang sedang menjarah suatu desa. Dan kabar tentang keberhasilan Fanny mengalahkan Vexana beserta para makhluk (?) yang juga para prajurit Vexana dangan mudah walaupun sendirian telah tersebar sampai ke Land of Dawn. Hal ini bahkan sampai membuat nama Fanny tercantum di Rank Divisi Assassin dengan taksiran kekuatan yang di atas rata – rata._

 _Banyak yang bertanya – tanya. Sehebat apakah si Blade Dancer ini? Mereka masih mengenal Fanny sebagai Blade Dancer sebelum mengenalnya sebagai Skylark._

 _Para Assassin disana mempertanyakan hal yang sama sampai pada suatu ketika dimana saat yang ditunggu tunggu telah tiba._

 _Sang Blade Dancer telah tiba._

 **/Flashback End/**

Perjalananku sampai aku dikenal ini memang sangat tidak mudah. Tiada yang tahu bahwa aku bukanlah ingin mendapatkan reputasi untuk suatu hal seperti kekuasaan. Namun aku ingin mendapatkan reputasi untuk membantuku mencari sang Viscount tersebut.

Karena aku yakin. Dengan kekuatan seperti itu. Viscount bukanlah seorang yang lemah dan tidak terpandang.

Namun apa jadinya kalau saja…

"Siapa disana?" Aku melihat seorang dibalik pepohonan di depanku.

"…" Tak ada jawaban

"Tunjukkan dirimu!" Aku bersiap siap kalau saja orang itu adalah ancaman

Orang itu menunjukkan dirinya. Aku terkesiap setelah mengetahui siapakah orang itu. Dengan kata lain = Aku belum siap.

"Viscount" Aku masih belum percaya. Di depanku saat ini adalah orang yang selama ini aku cari untuk memberiku jawaban akan hal yang aku pertanyakan.

"Panggil aku Alucard. Aku sudah lama tidak menggunakan Viscount" Sosok bernama Alucard itu menjawab.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu… Setelah sekian lama ini"

"Kau masih ingat ya…"

"…"

"Maafkan aku" Alucard meminta maaf? Atas hal apa?

"Untuk apa?" Jujur aku sedikit bingung, aku memang menginginkan dia berbicara, tapi bukan maaf, untuk apa?

"Bila kau menyalahkanku atas kematian kedua orang tuamu" Oh, jadi itu yang dia permasalahkan?

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu"

"Hm?" Alucard tidak percaya, mungkin Alucard keras kepala juga.

"Benar, aku tak menyalahkanmu"

"Lalu Kenapa kau mencariku? Kenapa tidak tetap tinggal di lembah yang jauh disana? Kenapa repot repot untuk tetap mencariku dengan mengikuti petunjuk di secarik kertas itu? Kalau kau tidak menyalahkanku? Kalau kau tidak ingin membalaskan dendam mu?" Alucard mengutarakan jalan pikirannya.

"Kau tak bisa disalahkan Alucard, aku mencarimu karena aku ingin menanyakan banyak hal. Kau meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan atas semua yang terjadi." Aku sedikit menunduk sedih, namun aku ingat aku pergi sejauh ini bukan untuk berduka.

"Aku merusak hidupmu" Kata Alucard

"Tapi juga membukakan kebebasan untukku" Aku menimpali

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Selama ini kau mencariku?" Alucard kembali bertanya.

"Yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah Apa, mengapa, dan bagaimana para iblis itu ada di desaku? Apa kaitannya denganmu? Kenapa desaku? Sebenarnya kau itu apa? Aku masih punya banyak pertanyaan lagi." Aku hampir kehabisan nafas menanyakan semua itu.

"Akan kujawab semua saat waktunya. Untuk saat ini, Para iblis itu ada di desamu karena aku kejar. Aku adalah pemburu iblis. Aku kejar karena aku menginginkan pembalasan akan hal yang mereka lakukan padaku" Jawab Alucard

"Pemburu iblis? Ada juga pekerjaan seperti itu" Kataku

"Ada, namun aku tak bisa menjelaskan semuanya sekarang…" Alucard seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin jawaban! Kenapa semuanya kau persulit? Aku hanya ingin jawaban atas kejadian malam itu. Kronologi dan semua hal yang berkaitan. Agar aku bisa menentukan jalan hidupku! Agar iblis yang tadi kau sebut juga dapat menerima pembalasanku! Walau aku tahu balas dendam tidak akan berakhir. Tapi aku ingin kebenarannya! Aku tidak ingin kejadian malam itu terlihat baur. Malam yang penuh antara ilusi dan kenyataan…" Aku menyemburkan semua perasaanku saat aku mendengar pernyataannya.

"Ilusi dan kenyataan ya…" Kata Alucard

"Paradoks yang membingungkan" Lanjut Alucard

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Aku masih bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Inikah sosok Viscount itu?

"Kau ingin jawaban kan?" Alucard bertanya lagi.

"Tentu" Aku jawab dengan singkat.

"Sampai kita bertemu lagi. Pemberhentianku selanjutnya adalah Land of Dawn" Alucard menyebut Land of Dawn. Baiklah, mungkin itulah kesempatanku.

"Dan tetaplah menari diatas langit" Tambahnya

Alucard berubah menjadi keleawar dengan kumpulan kelelawar di sekelilingnya dan pergi ke arah belakangnya.

"Viscount… Kekuatan yang royal dan khusus"

Land of Dawn, aku kembali…

Namun aku juga ingin beristirahat di tempat Lunox.

Ada baiknya aku kembali ke rumah Lunox terlebih dahulu

Aku lelah…

 ***Fanny Pov End***

 **Sesuai janji. Bakal lebih dari 1500 words. Update selanjutnya sebenarnya bisa dipilih sih..**

 **Kalian mau chapter depan yang mana?**

 **Lanjutan Scene saat ini**

 **Background Fanny / Flashback Fanny**

 **Background Alu / Flashback Alu**

 **Dipilih diantara 3 itu yaa. Kalau tidak dipilih ya… Jadinya random.**

 **Udahlah, ini sudah malam aku ngetik, ngantuk juga.**

 **-SkyShadow**

 **Peace Out!**


End file.
